


Reassurance

by Ray (Riordanverse_fics)



Category: Magnus Chase and the Gods of Asgard - Rick Riordan
Genre: #fierrochase #mcga #magnus chase #my gay babies #i just want them to be happy, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-09
Updated: 2017-08-09
Packaged: 2018-12-13 07:52:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11755356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riordanverse_fics/pseuds/Ray
Summary: Magnus Chase was never always one for physical contact or showing affection ever since the loss of his mother. But seeing the one he loves in so much pain made him angry, and protecting his lover Alex and showing them how much they're loved is something he'll make exceptions for.





	Reassurance

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! This is my very first work omg. I'm just testing the waters here with an experimental work that won't be too long. (Also I'm still figuring out how to use the website in general heh) but thank you for reading!

I wake up with a warm weight pressed to my abdomen. I sit up as much as I can to avoid disturbing said weight, and I feel a smile curl my lips. Green hair fell across her face and hid her eyes from my gaze. Her freckled cheek was pressed to my skin, making her look like a sleeping child. I lean forward and kids her forhead, brushing the hair out of her face. I turn my gaze to the wall to look at the clock, which I realized I didn't have. I knew it was late morning, but I didn't want to get up.

I look down to discover Alex had begun to stir. She lifted her head and looked at me with those alluring eyes- one shining Amber and the other warm brown. Alex lay flat on her stomach between my legs, folding her arms over my stomach and resting her head on them. "Good morning, Magnus." 

 _Dammit._ I felt my heart melt at the sight of her just waking up- messy hair, a sleepy gaze, and a small smile warming up her features. "Good morning, babe." I reply, tucking her hair behind her ear. 

With Alex being transgender and genderfluid, I always ask her in the morning or the first time I see her how she feels that day. I always feel bad when I do, because I thought I was supposed to have some weird boyfriend-senses that tell me what gender she feels that day. (Alex assured me I'm not supposed to have boyfriend senses.)

I cup her face with my hands and look down at her now squished up face. "How do you feel today?" I asked her. She met my gaze for a minute, thinking. I scrutinized her face, trying to read her emotions. I'm not too good at that. Alex looked at me and turned her face, kissing my hand. "I think I feel.... more like a guy today." Alex mumbled. "Call me 'he' today?" 

Alex looked slightly nervous when he met my gaze, like he wasn't sure how I would react to feeling more masculine today. I lean in and kids the tip of his nose, pressing our foreheads together. "You look like you expect me to be mad." I said, holding her gaze. My heart welled with love and concern. He sighed and sat up, still seated between my legs. "It's just... I know you accept me for who I am. Sometimes I just get paranoid and afraid you'll treat me differently because my... because my gender changes sometimes." I search his eyes, which were now filled with sadness. 

I hold out my arms to him. Alex avoids my eyes and leans into my chest, burying his face in the crook of my neck. I slide my hand up and down his back, trying to calm him before he got the chance to doubt himself further and get even more upset. I've seen Alex hurt before. Yes, physically, but I mean emotionally. He locks himself up, avoiding me and everyone else. Loki still taunted him in his dreams. I suddenly flashed back to one day when just the two of us went to Midgard to look at Christmas lights.

_"They're so beautiful." Alex cooed. She pointed out every little fixture of lights she saw. Her eyes sparkled. And in that moment she was really happy. Her hand in mind, we walked together to a coffee shop-but we were stopped on the sidewalk._

_"How disgusting." Said the person. "I thought you'd be burning in Hell by now." Alex's eyes went wide with fear. "I-I..." the person interrupted her. He turned to me. "You realize you're dating a disgusting tranny?  That is a guy. Not a girl. An abomination." I fumed. "The only disgusting thing here is you." I growl. "Talk to me or her again and I'll end you." I hold her hand tighter and lead her around the person as he threw insults at our backs. When we returned from our walk, Alex wouldn't talk to me for almost two whole weeks._

_"_ I don't care if you identify as male or female. I don't care if your gender changes. Because I didn't fall in love with you because of that. I fell in love with you because you're Alex." I kiss the tip of his head and hug him to me. I feel him move, and he threw his arms around my neck. He held on to me as if I would disappear if he didn't anchor me to the bed. 

I let him rest against me for a few minutes, then gently take hold of his wrists. I pull away and look Alex right in the eyes. His eyes were glassed over, but thank gods he didn't want to cry anymore. The smile returned. 

"I love you, my prince." I say to him softly. Seconds later his face turned bright red and he pulled his hands free to hide his face. "...stupid." I heard him mumble. But I still heard the love in that simple word. I laugh and run my hand over her hair, smoothing out the green bed-head. "Aw, come on, you know you like being called that." I say with a smile. "Now let's get going, I want to take you out today." 

Alex moved his hands away and smiled at me. "So what you're saying is... we're skipping?" I laugh at his question. He sounded like an eager little kid. "Yes, we're skipping. We'll go visit Blitz and Hearth, or whatever you want to do." With a little cheer, Laex wrapped his legs around my neck and slung his arms around my shoulder again. "Take me to the bathroom. I want to shower with you." I put my arms around him securely and stood up from the bed. "You're adorable" I comment as I walk to his desired location. He lifted his head to brush his lips against mine, then rested his head on my shoulder. "Am not." He mumbled. 

When we reached the bathroom, I set him down and turn around to switch on the water. I already had my shirt off, which made me even more eager to hop into the warm water with Alex. I turned back to him. He lifted his arms up. "I'm the prince. Undress me." He demanded. Rolling my eyes with a grin on my face, I pull his Hotel Valhalla shirt off and untie the waistband on his sweatpants.

"Kiss me." Alex said in his playful bossy tone. That sounded like a great request to me. I wrap my arms around his waist and pull him to me. He put his hands on my bare chest then slid his arms around me to return the embrace. I look him in the eyes and his gaze meets me- full of so much love they might burst. Then I kiss him. He moved his mouth against mine sweetly. I remembered that Alex felt more masculine today, so I let him take control of the loss. He liked obviously liked this. His hands moved to my hips and I slung my arms around his neck. He held the loss a few more moments then broke away to look at me with a happy smile. He put his forehead against mine. "Thank you." Alex whispered. I lift my hands to the back of his head, my fingers tangling with the green locks.

"I could kiss you all day," I began, "but the water's gonna get cold." He giggled and nuzzled my neck. He reached one hand out to turn off the water. "I think that our shower can wait. I have something else I'd like to do first." My back was pressed to the wall and Alex looked down at me. Him being the taller one in the relationship definitley helped him feel more confident on in the masculine days. I felt my face heat up. 

With my cheeks still red, I take a deep breath and smirk. "Sounds good to me. Show me what you've got, Fierro." Eager to comply, Alex tossed me over his shoulder, giving my ass a small squeeze as he carried me back to the bedroom in my suite. "You're mine, Magnus Chase." He said. I could hear his smile in that sentence. Stuttering slightly I let him carry me off.

We were already late, and planning to skip, so I didn't see anything wrong with my current situation.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Here's my very first work! I'm open for feedback on my new Instagram @fierro.chase


End file.
